


The pimp mobile

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Poly Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Car Sex, Cute!Dean, Dom!Cas, Dom!Sam, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Prof!Cas, Smut, Sub!Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, hurt!Dean, implied bottom!dean, lawyer!Sam, mechanic AU, mechanic!Dean, sam and cas are married, shy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean works for Bobby since he is twenty but nobody ever paid him much attention, until suddenly this married couple stops by. Soon enough they visit him once a week and Dean isn’t sure what they want from him. Is he just a game to them?





	The pimp mobile

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii :) 
> 
> So this is the first time ever for me to write Wincestiel, but I wanted to do it for some time! 
> 
> This is for the SPN Poly Bingo and the square was: Mechanic!AU.
> 
> I wrote this all down in a few hours, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway! Let's get started.

“Freaking family van.” Dean mutters under his breath, while he tries to fix this stupid car. He works for Bobby for almost four years by now and he still isn’t allowed to work on any oldtimers. Instead, he gets this crap.

Dean owns a 67’ chevy Impala himself and he still gets treated like this. 

“Dean!” 

Dean automatically sits up and bangs his head loudly on this damn car. It makes a very dull sound and Dean winces awkwardly. Just another bump he can add to the list. While he is normally pretty careful, Bobby always does stuff like this, even now Dean can hear the old man laughing.

“What?” Dean wants to know when he finally comes out from under the car and glares at his adoptive father. Bobby grins.

“Got two new customers for you, son. Take good care of their car.” Bobby says and Dean nods, when Bobby already turns around to get back to the office again. While Dean is annoyed he isn’t allowed to work on the cool cars, he thinks he is very lucky to have Bobby and he knows the old man loves him.

“Sooo, what can I do for you?” Dean finally turns around to his customers and the screwdriver falls onto the ground when he sees them. It clatters loudly and stops directly in front of the shorter man.

The shorter man has blue eyes so deep, that Dean can’t help but stare. The dark hair that is all over the place and the scruff looks so beautiful. Dean swallows dryly and he tries to focus on the other guy, who is just as pretty. Long brown hair that falls wonderfully on his shoulders and friendly green-brown eyes.

Dean opens his mouth again, but nothing comes out.

“My husband here had bought this _thing_ of a car a few weeks ago and it makes a really weird noise.” The taller man says and Dean nods a bit too hastily. God, of course his voice is also stunning. 

Dean’s brain still stops at the word ‘ _Husband’_. Sure he technically knows what that means, he is not stupid, but he lives in a small town and he never met a gay married couple. Dean is sure that he is blushing. 

He knows that he is not as straight as he likes to pretend in front of his friends or as he did in high school, but this is something he never dared thinking about. He would love to have a husband himself one day. 

“It’s not a thing, Sam. She is a lady.” The shorter man answers and if Dean thought Sam’s voice was already nice, then his voice is deep and dripping like honey. Dean hastily strokes through his hair, a gesture that shows how nervous he is.

“Uh may I have a look at her?” Dean stutters out and both look at him again. It takes Dean a lot not to squirm under their gazes. While Dean is known to be confident and flirty around girls, he feels a bit overwhelmed with two stunning men like this. 

“Of course. And where are our manners? My name is Castiel Winchester and this is my husband Sam.” The shorter man says and Dean nods. He wants to hold out his hand, but he knows there will be oil all over it and he doesn’t want to ruin their expensive suits. 

Dean never felt more dirty in his life than right now. Wearing his old blue overall and an old flannel that definitely had seen better days before. The last time he had checked himself in a car’s mirror he had seen that some oil had even made it onto his forehead. 

“Nice to meet you.” Sam says and he at least waves a bit at Dean, who blushes and nods at Sam as well. He can’t remember the last time he handled a conversation this badly. Sam and Castiel look at each other and then turn around to walk out of the garage.

Dean follows them, his head hanging. God he is so embarrassed.

“Here is my Beauty.” Castiel says and points at an old beige car. Dean frowns. Maybe this is some kind of payback from Bobby for all his whining in the last months. Because sure this car is old but also damn ugly.

“This Pimp Mobile?” Dean asks before he can stop himself. While Castiel tilts his head to one side, Sam bursts out laughing. Dean isn’t sure if he should laugh himself or maybe fall to his knees and apologize to Castiel.

He does neither.

“See Cas. Even the mechanic doesn’t like it.” Sam says loudly and Dean’s chest squeezes at those words. _Even the mechanic._ He knows them for five minutes and they are freaking married, but those words wake Dean more up than anything ever could.

“My name is Dean.” He mumbles and then walks over to the car and carefully strokes over the still warm hood. It’s not that the car looks broken or anything, but it’s obviously an old lady. Just like his Baby.

“So Dean, you think you can take a look at her?” Castiel asks and Dean hopes they didn’t see how he almost shuddered, when Castiel had said his name. Dean nods again and pulls the hood up. The engine doesn’t look too bad on the first sight, but he knows that doesn’t mean anything.

“Sure, give me an hour? You could walk down the street here, there is a night diner, they have the best pie around here.” Dean says and points over to Benny’s diner ‘Elizabeth’. Sam holds out the keys and Dean takes them with another nod. God, he is behaving like a dumbass.

“That does sound nice, but mind if we watch you?” Sam says and he is still so close to Dean, their chests almost touching and Dean hastily takes a step back. Nobody ever wanted to watch him work on their cars and why would they? But Sam said it as if he was meaning something completely different. 

This time he does shudder, eyes on the ground, before he blinks up to Sam.

“Uh… yeah sure, if you want.” Dean almost whispers and then Castiel happily puts an arm around his husband. Dean’s cheek are probably a deep red by now and he can even feel his ears burning. Oh Jo and Charlie would so laugh at him later, Dean can see how Jo watches him from their little office.

“We would very much like that.” Castiel says and before Dean would actually get hard in his thin overall, just from a freaking _voice_ , he hastily turns around and gets into the car, so he can drive it into the garage.

It only gives him two minutes to breathe, before he has to get out again. Sam now sitting on the old chair that is in the garage, Castiel standing next to him, his hand on Sam’s shoulder. Must be nice to be constantly touched.

“So when does the noise happen?” Dean asks and he opens the hood again. He checks for the radiator pressure cap first but the rubber gasket looks still good enough, so that should be fine.

“Mostly when he steps on the brake. It still works but the sound is really annoying.” Sam explains and he can see Castiel nodding when he looks up again. Dean nods, while he does have an idea what causes the noise, he checks the pressure on each cylinder anyway and looks after the motor oil to make sure everything works, before closing the hood.

“Yeah, your engine looks fine to me and from what you describe, I think you probably worn the brake pads down too far.” Dean explains, while he goes over to start their hydraulic lift, so he can take a look at the bottom of the car.

“Is that dangerous?” Castiel asks, sounding worried.

“Well I mean at this point it’s probably not that bad, but I would replace them, better sooner than later.” Dean says, and he takes his flashlight, while he walks directly under the car. He can feel Sam and Castiel’s gaze on him and it feels weird, but also exciting. Dean flexes his arms unintentionally and curses himself for it.

“Oh okay, can you do that for us?” Sam asks and again there is this sound. Dean bites on his lower lip, not looking at them, so he can concentrate on his task. 

“No problem.” Dean says quietly and the next minutes they spend in silence. Dean can confirm that the car indeed needs new brake pads and when he asks Bobby about it, the old man shows him a brand new package. Bobby always has everything in his garage, Dean never had to order anything himself.

It takes Dean a while to change them, but he quietly whistles while he works. Normally he would listen to his music and his fingers ache to start the old recorder in the corner, but he thinks that would probably be rather rude with the customers right here.

“Okay, that should be it.” Dean says, when he is finally finished. His hands are real dirty now and he takes an old towel to clean himself at least a little bit. He is grinning widely, but the smile falls off his face, when he sees Castiel now sitting on his husband’s lap.

“Oh thank you, Dean.” Castiel says and he continues to strokes Sam’s hair. Dean can’t even say if he is jealous of Sam or Castiel. Probably both.

“It’s my job.” Dean says and when he lets the car carefully down again, Castiel gets up and walks over to him. Dean winces at the dirty handprint he left on the car’s door and wipes with the towel over it.

While Castiel seems to love his car, he luckily doesn’t say anything about that, instead he puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder and smiles warmly at him. Dean ducks his head, not sure what to do with this gesture. 

“Uhm… you can pay in the office. Joanna is our secretary.” Dean says and even though he wishes they could stay for longer with him, he doesn’t really have an excuse. Castiel just squeezes his shoulder once more, before he actually walks towards the tiny office.

“Really Dean, you did so good.” Sam says and there is this husky whisper again. Dean looks up to Sam, his eyes wide, but before he can do anything - not that he would’ve - Sam turns around as well and leaves Dean standing there like a dumbass.

Dean watches them leave with the ugly car half an hour later. He doesn’t wave them back, instead he focuses on his next car and groans when he sees that the family van is still waiting for him.

His life sucks.

  


*

  


“Dean! Customer!”

Dean groans, when he startles and cuts his finger at the car he was just working on. He looks down at the blood, dripping onto the floor and decides ‘fuck it’ before putting his finger into his mouth.

“Mhm.” Dean grumbles and when he turns around he walks right into a very firm chest. He nearly stumbles and falls on his ass, but big hands catch him.

“Hey Dean, so impetuous today hm?” 

Dean chokes, when he sees that it’s actually Sam who is standing in front of him. Dean’s eyes widen and he hastily takes a step back from him. His finger still in his mouth, like an idiot, but Sam is smiling at him, before he seems to understand what happened.

“Dean, are you hurt?” He asks and pulls Dean’s finger out of his mouth, Dean is so perplexed he just lets it happen. Sam examines his finger and then goes back to the briefcase, that he seemed to have put down. 

Dean watches helplessly and tongue tied, while Sam is searching for something. He finally pulls out some band-aid and even some baby wipes. He cleans Dean’s finger slowly but with care and then wraps the band-aid around Dean’s finger, that started to bleed again when Sam had cleaned it.

“You should be more careful.” Sam says but he is smiling. Dean looks at his finger and blushes when he sees that there are stupid toy cars on the band-aid. He puts his hand behind his back, even though Sam put the childish band-aid around his finger in the first place.

“T-thank you.” Dean mumbles and Sam clasps him on the shoulder, just like his husband did last week. Dean is surprised that he came back, but maybe Dean did some horrible mistake on the car and maybe that’s why Castiel isn’t here and…

“So I wanted to ask you if you could look at the disaster Cas calls a car again? I think one of the lights burned out.” Sam says and Dean takes a deep breath. Okay so he didn’t fuck it up.

“S-sure. If it’s really just the lamp, it should take me five minutes.” Dean offers slowly and he follows Sam to the car. Since it’s nearly closing time, the office is already unoccupied and Bobby is probably on his way home by now.

Lately Dean is the one to close the garage.

“Oh that’s good. Mr. Singer told me you would close soon and I don’t wanna occupy you here longer than you have to.” Sam says and he strokes trough his long hair. Dean kinda want to touch it as well and see if it feels as soft as it is. 

“I don’t mind, really. Working on cars is my passion.” Dean says and he facepalms, when Sam isn’t looking at him. Why would he say something like that, Sam didn’t even ask for his life story.

“You seem to be really good at it.” Sam says and he sits down in the car, to start the engine. Dean stays at the front of the car and looks at the two headlights. Sam is right, the left one isn’t working.

“Not really and yeah the left one seems to be broken. I will just get a new lamp, pretty sure Bobby has a similar one around here somewhere.” Dean says and he is a bit surprised to see Sam frown.

Before he can think about it, he walks back into the garage and looks for a new headlight bulb. He finds it in the second cupboard and takes it with him. The sight that greets him when he comes back, lets him stumble, the headlight bulb almost falling to the ground.

It’s warm, but seeing Sam without his jacket in just a tank top does some things to Dean. Sam seems to train a lot and his arms look so strong, Dean wonders if he could pick him up easily. He gets goosebumps at the thought.

While Dean isn’t really small himself, Sam still has a few inches on him and Dean has to say he always admired strong guys a bit, even though Dean can lift heavy stuff himself. Sometimes… he wants to be the… well not weaker part but… the one who doesn’t have to be strong.

Dean shakes his head. Where do those thoughts come from lately?

“It’s really hot today, huh?” Sam says, when Dean comes back and he is now leaning against the ugly pimp mobile. Not that Dean can even focus at all on the car, when Sam arches his back and his muscles flex. 

“Uh huh.” Dean whispers and occupies himself with switching out the damn headlight bulb. Sam stays quiet for the moment and it gives Dean time to take a break. Is the guy even knowing what he does to Dean? He has a husband, for god’s sake.

“Have you always lived here?” Sam asks, while Dean finally gets the old headlight bulb out. It’s clearly burned out and Dean throws it to the side. He has to clean up anyway and since Sam is the last customer.

“Yeah, eh my Dad left when I was pretty young and my mum died, so Bobby took me in.” Dean says and normally he doesn’t tell everyone his sob story, but he thinks that he is pretty safe with Sam.

“I’m really sorry, Dean.” Sam says and Dean knows he means it and it’s not just some pity. Dean takes the new lightbulb and presses it into its place. 

“What about you, still on vacation here?” Dean asks, because he had never seen Sam or Castiel here before. Dean closes the hood and motions for Sam to start again. Both lights are working this time and Dean nods satisfied with his work. 

“Oh no, we recently moved here. Castiel got a job at the university and I’m a lawyer, there is work for me anywhere.” Sam says and Dean hopes his smile looks convincing. A professor and a lawyer, Dean feels incredible small now.

“Sounds great. Well your husband’s pimp mobile is ready.” Dean says and Sam nods. He walks with Dean towards the office and Dean fills out his reckoning. He charges Sam only under ten dollars, because that was really nothing and he kinda hopes to see him again.

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam says and when he drives away two minutes later, Dean waves shyly. Sam winks at him.

  


*

  


“Hello Dean.”

Dean turns around and slips on some oil the car in front of him that he had lost earlier. Dean not only falls clumsily on his ass, the oil is now all over him. He blinks up at Castiel.

“Oh I didn’t mean to startle you.” Castiel says, but there is a tiny smile, that shows Dean he is being laughed at. Dean huffs and slowly gets up, ignoring Castiel’s hand, he wouldn’t want the professor to go to class dirty. 

“It’s okay.” Dean says, even though he doesn’t know what is going on. He was never this clumsy in his life before, but as soon as one of the husbands shows up, his body seems to stop working.

Or maybe it works on something different.

“I’m very sorry to disturb you again, but it seems like my car has another problem.” Castiel says and Dean frowns. Sure that’s an old car, but Dean’s Baby is older and never had this many things in just two weeks.

“I mean, it’s my job. So what’s going on?” Dean offers, grabbing his towel again, to at least clean up a little bit. Castiel watches him and then takes the towel out of Dean’s hand, before Dean can even react.

Castiel walks towards the small sink in the garage and wets the towel, before he comes back and carefully dabs over Dean’s left cheekbone, before he continues to clean Dean’s whole face. Even his nose.

Dean flushes a bright red again, his ears burning, but he can’t look away from Castiel’s deep blue eyes. Somehow they calm him down and make him nervous at the same time. 

“T-thank you.” Dean stutters out, just as nervous as he was with Sam. Castiel’s smile is genuine and he puts the towel back, before he points at his car.

“So when I drive and then stop at a red light, or anything something ticks rhythmically.” Castiel says and Dean hums. He thinks he knows that problem already, but he wants to make sure.

“You already checked the oil?” Dean asks back and Castiel nods. Dean opens the passenger door and looks at Castiel over the roof.

“You think I can take a short drive?” Dean asks and when Castiel agrees, he sits for the first time down in that pimp mobile. It’s not too bad actually, but still it doesn’t compare to his Baby at all.

“You mind if I come with you?” Castiel asks and he is already sitting down at the passenger seat. Dean sighs inwardly, seems like those two don’t want to leave him alone. Maybe Castiel doesn’t trust him with his car.

“Then let’s see what problem your ‘Lady’ has.” Dean says, smirking at the nickname. Castiel squints at him and Dean has to chuckle a bit. Seems like Castiel is just like a man of his dreams. Dean’s smile vanishes.

He should stop daydreaming about Castiel or Sam. They are happily married and Dean would never get between them. 

“Laugh all you want.” Castiel mutters a bit salty and Dean tries to concentrate on the street in front of them. Just as Castiel says there is nothing to hear while they drive. It’s almost awkwardly quiet.

Just as Dean stops at the first red light he can think of, the engine ticks. Yeah, like Castiel had said. Before Dean can actually say what the problem could be, Castiel leans closer. 

Dean even stops breathing when Castiel’s left hand finds his way on his thigh. Oh hell Dean is going to die in this ugly car. He doesn’t even realize at first, that Castiel points at something in the dashboard and that this is the reason, why he is so close.

“Dean? I said, that the indicator lamp for the oil isn’t on, so it can’t be that, right?” Castiel asks again and Dean is still concentrating on the hand on his thigh. So warm and Castiel smells so good.

The red light turns green and Dean stalls the engine. The people behind them start to honk loudly and Dean hastily starts the motor again.

“Uhm yeah… I think I do know what’s wrong though.” Dean says quietly, when they drive back to the garage. Castiel is looking out of the passenger window and Dean already wishes he would touch him again.

Even though Castiel is clearly smaller than Sam and even an inch shorter than Dean, he is pretty sure Castiel could easily pin him to a wall as well. Dean pushes the brakes a bit too hard, when they stop, just to get rid of thoughts like that.

“You like it rough huh?” Castiel asks and he is laughing. Dean’s dick tries to stir at those words, mixed with that low voice and he is out of the car, before Castiel can even blink. 

Dean doesn’t even answer him, instead he busies himself with opening the hood again and checking the oil anyway. That is mostly unnecessary, but he has to get control over himself first. He knows that he is breathing a bit harder by now, but god he can’t deny it anymore. 

He wants Castiel _and_ Sam.

This is so bad, they are freaking married and he is just the small town’s mechanic. Maybe he should finally agree to Charlie’s idea of a double date with her girlfriend and this Aaron guy. Just to get distracted at least.

Dean had never even kissed a guy so far, but he knows that he really wants to. And he wishes his first kiss with a man could be with Castiel or Sam. 

“Think you found something?” Castiel asks and Dean nods. He should get this stuff out of his head. Castiel sounds a bit wary by now, maybe he had noticed Dean’s little crush. Oh god, that is so embarrassing.

“Yeah, as you said the oil seems okay, but I’m gonna check the valve adjustment.” Dean explains and Castiel nods, even though he doesn’t seem to understand what Dean is talking about. 

“Is that bad?” Castiel asks, obviously worried about his car. Dean shrugs.

“Not really, I mean I probably just have to adjust the valve clearances, but first I have to remove this cover and then the engine has to be manually rotated and then I can measure each valve clearance and adjust them.” Dean explains slowly and Castiel looks more upset with every second. 

“But you can do it?” Castiel asks again and Dean nods. He feels pretty confident at least with this topic.

“Sure uhm… it will just take me a while. Would it be okay if I look at her tomorrow morning, first thing?” Dean asks and Castiel seems a bit relieved, that he could at least fix it. 

“Of course. I will have Sam come over and get her, it’s his free day tomorrow.” Castiel says and Dean nods. He closes the hood again and then they both walk towards the office again.

Dean looks for his calendar and then writes down that he needs two hours blocked tomorrow, so he could work on the pimp mobile. He ignores Jo’s smile on purpose. Even though nobody at high school knew that he is bisexual, he told Jo and Charlie ages ago.

“Okay so if Sam would stop by at 10am, she should be all ready.” Dean announces and Castiel types it into his phone. He is probably already telling his husband, that he has to get the car.

“Do you need a ride home?” Dean asks, but Castiel is shaking his head. Probably already texted Sam that as well or maybe he would get a cab. 

“Thank you so much Dean. We wouldn’t know what to do without you.” Castiel says and Dean walks him back to the door. Just as he wants to say his goodbyes, Castiel is hugging him shortly and then walks towards the next bus station. 

Dean stands a few seconds longer speechless in the doorway. Jo’s laughter tears him out of his thoughts and he hastily goes back to his workplace.

  


*

  


“Good morning, Dean.” Sam says happily just five minutes after it turned ten. Dean is prepared this time and doesn’t even hurt himself, he just smiles at the taller man.

“Hey Sam. Lady is all ready and set.” Dean points at the car, that is waiting outside, since Dean had already started to work on the next car. Since it’s early this time Garth is also still here and it’s a bit loud today.

“Thank you, I’m sure Cas will be very happy.” Sam says and they both walk towards the car. Sam whistles when he sees it and Dean has to say he is a bit proud of himself. 

“I hope so.” Dean answers and shrugs a bit embarrassed, too.

“Wow you even cleaned it.” Sam says and Dean leans against the hood, while Sam walks around the car. Normally Dean doesn’t do this, it’s simply not his job, but he wanted to do something good for them. Sam strokes over the hood and smiles up at him.

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam says and then he is leaning closer and closer. For a second Dean thinks, that Sam will just put his hand on Dean’s thigh like his husband did before but by then Sam had already pressed a short kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean sputters and Sam laughs, before leaning in again.

Dean’s eyes fall close without his permission and he lets himself be kissed. Sam’s lips are soft and warm and Dean can’t help but even open his mouth, when Sam’s tongue catches his lower lip.

He isn’t sure who gasps into the kiss, but it doesn’t matter.

Until Dean remembers something very important and he opens his eyes, before he pushes Sam away. Normally that probably wouldn’t do much, but since he catches Sam off guard, the other man stumbles back, looking very surprised.

“Are you out of your mind?” Dean hisses, he can’t yell or Garth and Bobby would come out to look for him. Sam frowns at the words, but even tries to take Dean’s hand in his own. Dean breaks loose and gets some distance between them.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Sam asks, his lips so red, because seconds ago Dean was kissing him like his life depended on it. Dean wipes over his own mouth, still clearly tasting the other man.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean asks again and Sam makes the mistake to come closer again. Just as he touches Dean’s arm, Dean smacks his cheek. It makes an incredible loud sound and Dean prays to every god that the others didn’t hear that.

“You are married, do you remember that? Heck you have the most amazing husband and you are cheating on him like that? I thought you were just as perfect yourself, but apparently you are just an asshole.” Dean growls at him and he doesn’t even care that he practically admitted his crushes towards them.

“Yeah I know that but…” Sam starts, but Dean shakes his head.

“I’m not letting you cheat on Castiel with me. I… I’m not just a _toy,_ you can both play with and then throw away.” Dean says and to his own horror there are tears welling in his eyes. But maybe that is really what they did. They both played with him the last weeks.

Dean runs back towards the garage without another look at Sam. Garth doesn’t say anything, but he holds his arms out for a hug and for the first time in forever, Dean happily accepts it from his friend.

The tears don’t stop for a long time.

  


*

  


“Boy? I’m going home now, are you sure you are okay?” Bobby asks a few nights later, when it’s already dark outside and everyone else is already home. 

“Yeah sure.” Dean answers, half-heartedly but thankfully Bobby doesn’t ask any more questions. He never does, since he knows that he can trust Dean to come to him, if something is really wrong.

The door falls closed and Dean is alone with his thoughts again. He feels miserable. Neither Sam nor Castiel were here the last days, to look for him. It’s probably better that way. 

He just had such a good feeling with them and he should’ve never let them come so close to him. He was just the mechanic, maybe a cute fling. At least for Sam. Dean closes the hood of the small tractor he was working on and goes to wash his hands at the sink. He would really clean up at home.

Dean looks up when there is a noise outside and his heart is beating a bit faster. He reaches for his screwdriver and holds it up. The steps come closer to the door. Dean tries to calm himself down, it could just be Bobby, but he is sure there is more than one person coming.

“Psscht.” One of them says and then the door opens. 

Dean is holding up the screwdriver just to protect him, when he sees that the intruders are actually just Sam and Castiel.

“Dean it’s just us.” Castiel says hastily, because he can for sure see how white Dean is around his nose. Dean doesn’t slow the screwdriver though. Normally he isn’t such a wimp, but lately everything seems to get out of control. 

“Hey it’s okay, Babyboy.” Sam says and he comes closer. Dean tries to get his breathing back in control and Sam takes the screwdriver out of his hands, his smile is almost careful. Dean’s eyes well up with tears again.

“What… what do you want here?” Dean asks them, his voice a bit shaky. He sits down at the chair and strokes over his hair. 

“I wanted to apologize.” Sam says quietly and Dean doesn’t even glance at him. He is still angry and hurt that Sam did that with him.

“And we wanted to explain.” Castiel says quietly and he kneels down in front of Dean, who frowns. What do they want to explain? That this was all just a joke? 

Dean just snuffles, before he wipes over his eyes. 

“I’m really sorry Dean. I shouldn’t have kissed you just like that. I should’ve made sure that you wanted it, too.” Sam says and Dean finally looks at him. Seems like Sam is still not really understanding the problem here.

“Especially since I wanted to be the first to kiss you.” Castiel says, just as Dean opens his mouth to answer. Dean’s exhales loudly, because _what?_

“Huh?” Dean says and they both start to laugh at that.

“Okay, so tell us honestly, did you like kissing Sam?” Castiel asks and Dean isn’t sure if this isn’t just a trick, but Castiel’s blue eyes look so honest and Dean can feel himself nodding against his will.

“Good boy.” Castiel answers cheekily and Dean blushes under the now knowing gaze.

“Dean, have you ever heard of a polyamorous relationship before?” Sam asks and he sounds so tender. Dean shakes his head a bit, he may have heard that yes, but he doesn’t really know what it means.

“Sam never ‘cheated’ on me like you thought he did. Dean, Sam and I are in a polyamorous relationship and we both want you to be part of it.” Castiel explains slowly and Dean gasps quietly.

“Why?” Is the only thing he gets out. He can see how sad Sam and Castiel both look at that question. 

“Oh baby.” Castiel says and he takes both of Dean’s hands in his own warm ones. Sam smiles a bit encouraging. 

“How could we not, Dean? You may not realize it, but you are such a nice and funny person. You give people a lot, even when they don’t deserve it and you are caring so much. I fell in love the first time you talked to us.” Sam explains and Dean’s eyes grow wider with every word. 

“I’m not…” Dean starts, because he knows he doesn’t deserve them and to be honest, this just sounds like a dream. Maybe the intruders got to him and hit him on the head.

“He is right. Dean you are wonderful and we didn’t even start about how cute you are.” Castiel smiles at him and Dean feels the world spinning.

“And pretty hot, too.” Sam grins.

“You… you don’t know me.” Dean whispers, but the ‘and I don’t know you either’ goes unsaid. Dean knows that he is crushing on both of them, too. He was so confused these last days, because is it possible to fall in love with two people?

Apparently, yes.

“But we would like to get to know you.” Castiel says and he is still holding Dean’s hands. Sam is leaning closer and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. Dean can feel himself smiling a little bit.

“You really mean that?” Dean asks, sounding way too hopeful. He would for sure need to look this whole thing up and even though both seem to make it seem easy, Dean knows every relationship takes work.

“Of course. Not as a toy, as an equal boyfriend.” Sam whispers and this time, Dean grabs his shirt and pulls him down for another kiss. God he had missed those lips, even though he had only felt them once before.

When Sam breaks the kiss slowly, Dean licks over his own lips. Yeah, he could get used to that. Castiel is pouting.

“Two to nothing.” Sam says happily and Castiel pushes his boyfriend a bit away. _Their_ boyfriend. Dean blushes badly and then blinks innocently up at Castiel, who seems to get the hint.

Castiel leans closer and just as Dean’s eyes flutter closed, he gets kissed again. Castiel kisses different than Sam, even a bit more dominant, but still so soft. He nibbles on Dean’s lips, before he licks into Dean’s mouth as if he already owns him.

“You were right, Sam. He is a great kisser.” Castiel says, when Dean has to breath again and breaks the kiss, way too soon. 

Dean smiles shyly up at them. He doesn’t think he ever felt this good.

  


*

  


“Hey babyboy.” Dean blushes furiously even though he is alone at the garage again. This time Sam drives the ugly Pimp mobile into the garage and for a moment Dean thinks it’s broken down again, but then he sees that it’s raining outside.

“Hi.” Dean says, still shy around them, even though they have been both very patient with him. It’s only been eight weeks, but Dean thinks this is what love feels like. And also what it’s like to _be loved._

“Are you done for today?” Castiel asks and he pushes Sam out of the way, to kiss their youngest boyfriend. Dean humms happily. He loves it, when they can ‘compare’ so playfully. Sam gets his kiss as well.

“Yeah I think I should be done in five minutes? Just need to put a new headlight into the green car.” Dean says and points at the car in the corner. Sam nods and sits on his chair, Castiel on his lap. Dean grins at them.

He remembers how he had seen them for the first time like this.

Dean goes over to the car and starts to do his work. He should really be done in a few minutes, so he leans down over the open hood. He hears Sam whistle and blushes even more. One day they would be the death of him.

Dean wiggles his ass a bit anyway.

“Oh do you remember when we first came here? God, my Lady broke down so often.” Castiel says and Dean knows Sam is rolling his eyes at the nickname. He ‘hates’ it that Dean and Castiel have names for their cars.

“Yeah god, he had to change a headlight, too. I nearly couldn’t resist touching him.” Sam says and just like that he is directly behind Dean. Slowly reaching his arms around him and stroking over his tummy.

Dean’s breath hitches.

“I bet the sight was just as gorgeous as it is now.” Castiel whispers somehow directly into Dean’s ear, who shudders helplessly. Castiel knows exactly what his voice does to Dean. 

“Oh it was.” Sam growls out and he presses against Dean with his whole body. Dean aches his back and he presses his ass right against Sam’s dick. Fuck. Dean can hear how Castiel chuckles, but it sounds strangled as well.

“Such a good boy, right? Did everything we wanted, right Sam?” Castiel says and his hand strokes over Dean’s hair. Dean leans into the touch and Castiel presses some hot kisses on his neck.

Sam doesn’t seem to be bored, though. His hands carefully wander under Dean’s jeans and Dean bucks up to them. Both of them stop.

“Are you sure?” Sam whispers and Dean nods. God he had wanted this for a bit, but he never dared to ask, but he knows they will take good care of him. 

“Please?” Dean whispers back and just like that Castiel kisses him again. This time their kiss turns a lot more heated and Dean moans helplessly. He had known Castiel had a wicked tongue from Sam’s stories but this lets his knees buckle.

“Maybe we should sit down.” Sam suggest and he is chuckling, while he holds Dean up. Dean nods a bit out of breath already, his dick straining painfully against his jeans, even though nothing happened so far. 

Sam helps him to turn around and before Dean reacts, he already hauls him up in his arms, like a bride. Dean squeaks a bit at that and he holds onto Sam’s neck. Fuck he had dreamed about this.

To his surprise Sam sits down on the hood of Castiel’s pimp mobile. Castiel takes the blanket, they always have in the garage and puts it under them, before Sam sits down.

Sam slides a bit back until his back is pressed against the cool glass of the windshield, Dean can hear him hiss a bit at that and then he lets his legs fall open, Dean now sitting between them, his own back against Sam’s strong chest. 

“Let us make you feel good, hm?” Castiel says and he only leans over the hood. His hands burning hot on Dean’s thighs again. Sam is now the one kissing his neck and Dean’s breath grows heavier with each one.

“Please.” Dean whimpers again, not even sure what he is asking for. Castiel smiles at him and then opens his belt. Luckily he had already dressed out of his work clothes. The back of his hand presses against Dean’s hard cock through the jeans. Castiel winks at Sam. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Castiel shushes Dean and then throws the belt carelessly away. He opens Dean’s jeans a second later and Sam holds his ass up, so Castiel can easily pull the jeans down. Dean feels exposed, even though he is still wearing his underwear.

“So beautiful for us, hm?” Sam whispers into his ear and bites into the sensitive skin. Dean gasps loudly and then Sam’s hands wander under his flannel. Sam carefully strokes over his nipples and Dean’s hips thrust up without his intention. Castiel chuckles.

“He is so sensitive. I love it.” Castiel almost growls and Dean whines again. He never had this much attention on him and they haven’t really done anything yet. Castiel leans down again and mouths against his cock through his by now wet underwear.

It feels incredible good and Dean throws his head back. Sam doesn’t stop touching his nipples either and Dean can feel how hard his boyfriend is as well. Even Castiel seems a bit bothered, his face a faint red. Dean watches how they kiss for a moment.

“M-more.” Dean tries to demand, but it sounds more like begging than anything else. Still Castiel does what he wants and finally gets rid of his underwear too. Sam’s right hand now curling around Dean’s dick.

“Want me to get you off?” Sam breaths against his neck and Dean nods hastily. He doesn’t care how they do it, he just knows that he won’t last long. Not like this, not when he never did this.

Castiel kisses him wetly, while Sam’s hand begins to move and all Dean can do is pant into Castiel’s mouth and hope to survive this.

“Being so good for us, Dean.” Sam whispers with every third stroke and Dean didn’t know he had praise kink but he can feel his cock twitching every time Sam says it. Castiel palms himself through his jeans by now and Sam ruts carefully against Dean’s ass. They both kiss over Dean’s shoulder and seriously that is so hot.

“C-close.” Dean whimpers, when Sam’s hand moves even faster and just as he thinks he can last at least a few minutes longer, Castiel pinches his left nipple.

“Come for us.” Sam says at the same time and that is all it takes for Dean, to come over Sam’s fist and the blanket. Castiel kisses him again and rubs himself on Dean’s thigh, his jeans at his ankles. Dean doesn’t really register that. 

He feels too far away right now.

“Fuck Dean.” Sam growls and Dean can feel him come against his ass, even though Sam is still wearing his pants. Dean shudders violently and moans again. Somehow that seems to trigger Castiel as well with Sam’s hand around his dick now, because he comes only a second later, all over Dean’s thigh. 

“Aw Babyboy.” Castiel says, when he sees that Dean sleepily blinks up at him. Castiel kisses him again and Dean can’t muster more than another hum. 

“I can’t believe our first time was on this damn ugly pimp mobile.” Dean whispers happilly and Sam snorts loudly. Castiel smirks himself.

“Well I’m just glad we tortured my poor car to get closer to you.” Castiel says grinning and Dean frowns up at him. Sam is still laughing.

“What?” Dean mumbles and Sam strokes over his chest.

“We were so smitten with you, Baby when we met you the first time, we just had to come back, to see you again, but we needed an excuse.” Sam explains and Dean tries to glare at him. It doesn’t seem to work, because Sam boops his nose in answer.

“Totally worth it.” Sam says and Castiel nods.

“Yeah but honestly it was such a bitch to shift the valve clearances.” Castiel smirks. Dean gasps, because that assholes knew exactly what the car had back then. Ohh they did play him a bit.

“Sorry baby.” Sam says and kisses him, Dean going pliant in his arms again. He is glad that they did that in the end. Because he never had anything like this in his life.

“I love you.” Dean whispers and they both seem to be a bit shocked by that. Dean wouldn’t take the words back though. Castiel breaks out into a smile first and he kisses Sam and then Dean.

“I love you both.” Castiel says and Sam whispers his own love confession to them. Dean sighs happily and closes his eyes.

Tomorrow though he would make them pay for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really nervous about it, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com) x


End file.
